Sentimientos ocultos
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Jacob y Nessie actuan como novios 'de mentira' Pero... ¿Y si esa mentira se convierte en realidad? —Mira, Ness... cuando te conocí, fue... fue tan hermoso. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida. Estoy enamorado de ti.TH—Flippy/Friky


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no _nos_ pertenecen, sólo es nuestra la trama

**Summary:**Jacob y Nessie actuan como novios 'de mentira' Pero... ¿Y si esa mentira se convierte en realidad? —Mira, Ness... cuando te conocí, fue... no lo sé. Fue tan hermoso...Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida... Estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti. TH. Con Flippy Skitty Black (LL)

* * *

**Nessie POV**

**E**l despertador sonó anunciando un nuevo día. Mi mano recorrió la pequeña mesa de noche causando que algunos objetos se estrellaran contra el piso, hasta que al fin conseguí tomar el despertador y apagarlo. Solté un bostezo y me levanté de la cama, con movimientos algo torpes, pero al fin conseguí pararme.

Fui directo al armario y recogí ropa simple. Unos shorts de jeans color blanco rasgados, una blusa algo ancha color gris con algunos dibujos, y un par de accesorios; pulseras, anillos etc.

Dejé la ropa en la cama y me metí a la ducha. Dejé que el agua fría despertar mis músculos y mi rostro.

Me lavé mi sedoso cabello que caía en cascada por mi cintura y salí de la ducha luego de enjuagarlo.

Me cambié, me peiné y cepillé seguido de planchar mi cabello para revolotearlo un poco. Tome mi mochila y ordene algunas cosas para la clase de hoy. Matemáticas. Argh, odiaba matemáticas.

Salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Mamá y papá me esperaban en la mesa junto con un delicioso desayuno.

Dejé la mochila por ahí y me senté junto a ellos.

— Buenos días — Sonreí dulcemente.

— Buenos días cielo. —Mamá me entrego el plato. —He preparado Waffles.

— Huelen deliciosos. — Tome un sorbo de zumo y comí algunos bocados algo rápidos.

No fue hasta ese instante en el que mi móvil vibro, anunciando un mensaje de texto.

Lo leí. Y quede impactada al ver quien era.

"_Hey Ness. Estoy a quince minutos de tu casa"_

Abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. Lo menos que podía hacer era contestarle. Así que le devolví el mensaje.

"_¿Qué?" _

Si, un respuesta algo tonta pero… ¿Qué podía decirle? Estaba asombrada

Unos segundos después recibí otro mensaje de texto.

"_Oh, ¿No te lo dije? Que tonto. Como sea, pasaré a buscarte con la moto para ir al instituto. Así que espero que ya estés lista porque solo estoy a una cuadra de tu casa. Jake"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Aún seguía en shock.

Jacob Black, mas conocido como Jake; era el chico del que estuve enamorada toda mi vida. Bueno, enamorada en silencio. Porque jamás me atreví a decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos. Nuestra relación se tornaba algo… extraña. Nos conocíamos desde el kinder, y, bueno… no éramos excelentes amigos. Peleábamos bastante, pero también habíamos pasado buenos momentos juntos.

— Oye… papá. — Dije sin apartar la vista de mi móvil. — No me lleves al instituto hoy. Jake me llevará. Esta por llegar.

— ¿Jacob Black? — Inquirió incrédulo.

— Si, créeme que también es una sorpresa para mi. — Me levanté de la mesa y les di un beso en la mejilla a los dos. — Nos vemos en la tarde.

Tomé las llaves y la mochila para salir a esperarlo a la calle.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Pude ver su moto venir a gran velocidad. Y no llevaba casco. ¡Já! Como siempre.

Estaciono la moto en frente de mi, y me dedico una sonrisa algo… ¿Nerviosa? Vaya.

— Hey, tu, osea, Nessie. — Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. — Sube.

Me lo quede mirando por unos instantes. Estaba tan sexy. Llevaba unos jeans con algunas cadenas colgando, unas zapatillas algo rotas, una camiseta negra y el cabello mojado. El típico chico rebelde.

Entrecerré los ojos. Ni siquiera me había dicho "Hola".

— Hola, estoy muy bien, oh si. Gracias por preguntar. — Escupí enfadada.

Lo escuche maldecir en voz baja.

— Si si, hola, como sea. Súbete. Ah, y ponte… — Saco un casco y me estiro la mano. — Ponte el… el coso este, el…

— Casco. — Le recordé un poco irritada.

El cerro los ojos por un momento asintiendo torpemente. Cielos… ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

— Si, si, casco. Vamos, póntelo. — Tomé el casco entre mis manos y me lo coloqué.

Acto seguido, me subí a la moto abrazando su perfecta y musculosa espalda. Cielos.

Arranco a gran velocidad, causando un pequeño gritito de mi parte. No estaba muy acostumbrada a viajar en moto, y mucho menos a mil kilómetros por hora. Si, esa era prácticamente a la velocidad a la que Jake conducía. _Idiota._

El soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No te gusta la velocidad, eh?

— No me gusta la forma en la que tu conduces. — Grité cerrando mis ojos.

El se carcajeó de nuevo.

— ¡Será mejor que te acostumbres! De ahora en mas pasare a buscarte todos los días para que vayamos al instituto juntos.

_¿Qué?_

Me quede helada. ¿A caso Jake… me… vendría a buscar todos los días? ¡Pero mierda! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba hoy?! El sólo me hubiese dicho que primero muerto antes de que me suba a su moto. Hoy estaba demasiado extraño.

Traté de calmarme y solo dejé que el viento golpeara mi rostro.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto demasiado rápido para mi suerte. Creo que me había acostumbrado a la idea de estar abrazada a su espalda. Y a pesar de la velocidad a la que íbamos, no tenía frío. Porque su cuerpo emanaba cierto calor que me hacía sentir segura, protegida. No lo se… Era… extraño.

Bajamos de la moto luego de estacionarla en una parte del aparcamiento.

— Oye, ya vengo. No me tardo. — Salió corriendo a no-se-donde dejándome parada como una estúpida.

Suspiré y me apoye contra la pared y lo esperé.

— ¡Nessie! — Esa voz… Oh no.

Cerré mis ojos para no ver a Seth Clearwater sonriéndome con su estúpida sonrisa de niñito desesperado.

— Ah, hola Seth. — ¡Diablos! No lo soportaba. Vivía invitándome a salir. Era como, no lo se… el típico chico que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. No, mejor dicho, el típico chico que no entendía la palabra "no".

— ¿Cómo estás?

_Ahora que has llegado… peor que nunca._

— Ehm… bien supongo. — Me encogí de hombros.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

**M**e lavé las manos con urgencia; no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto sin estar al lado de Ness… aunque todo sale mal

Caminé a paso rápido en dirección a donde la había dejado

— Y… pues, me preguntaba… ya sabes, ¿Quieres salir? Podríamos ir al cine, o a cenar… O las dos juntas, como tú quieras…

— No, no quiere, Seth —me puse al lado de Nessie con los puños apretados—, saldrá conmigo

Nessie me miro confusa

— ¿Qué? —soltó con voz ahogada

— Oh, ¿Tampoco te lo mencioné?

— No, no que yo recuerde…

— Bueno, eso. Saldremos, ¿Te parece?

— Bueno… Entonces, ¿Salimos en dos días?

— Tampoco. Ya deja de insistir, Seth. Entiende que no saldrá contigo. Ni ahora, ni en dos días, ni en un mes.

Seth bufó

— ¿Y por qué?

— Pues, por que saldrá conmigo cada vez que tú quieras salir con ella

Puso los ojos en blanco

— Esto es ridículo, ¿Acaso eres su novio o qué?

_Golpe bajo…_

— ¿Qué si soy su…? —carraspeé, incómodo. Nessie y Seth esperaron mi respuesta— Pues si, claro que es mi novia, idiota. Así que aléjate

Pasé un brazo por los hombros de Nessie y la encaminé al salón

— ¡¿Qué tú…?! ¡¿Y yo…?! _¡Jacob!_ — Ness estaba furiosa, y, Dios, si no eras masoquista, no te gustaría hacer enojar a Nessie

— Deberías agradecerme, Renesmee —mascullé, tratando de parecer serio y ocultando mi nerviosismo

Me miró confusa, un poco menos enojada

— ¿Debería? ¿Por qué?

Solté una carcajada seca

— Pues, por que así ese idiota no te molestará más, ¿No crees?

Sopeso mi respuesta con lentitud

— N-no lo había pensado de esa manera…—admitió y luego me miro sonriente—. Gracias, Jake

Se acerco y dejó un cálido beso en mi mejilla. Me petrifiqué en mi lugar; Ness siguió su camino y se detuvo al percatarse que yo no iba con ella

— ¿Jake?

Sacudí la cabeza. _Idiota_

— Estoy bien— reanude mi caminata y llegue a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—, y… cuando quieras hago esto por ti. Lo que quieras, o necesites.

La apreté contra mi costado de forma cariñosa y entramos al salón. Caminamos hasta nuestros pupitres—juntos, por supuesto— y nos sentamos

— El profesor no llego —escuché murmurar a Leah

_Perfecto_, pensé

— ¿Juguemos al pillarse? —le pregunte a Renesmee

Puso los ojos en blanco

— Eres tan infantil…

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tenia de malo ser infantil?

— Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? —se levantó. Yo sonreí como idiota, levantándome también.

— ¡Corre que te pillo! —grité. Nessie reía mientras corría por el salón.

Luego de dos vueltas—y dos mesas en el piso—, conseguí tomar su brazo. La atraje hacia mí y la tomé, girándola en el aire

— Srta. Cullen y Sr. Black —llamó una voz masculina. El rostro de ambos se descompuso al instante. Bajé a Nessie y nos volteamos a la puerta —. No lo esperaba de usted, señorita Cullen. Tan tranquila que se ve…—suspiró—. Las apariencias engañan, ¿No? Me veré en la obligación de llama a sus padres…

— No —me puse delante de Nessie, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo y entregándole el bolso de Leah que se encontraba a mi alcance—, fue mi culpa.

— Señor Black, usted no…

— Fue mi culpa —insistí—, le quité su bolso y ella intentaba que yo se lo devolviera. ¿Verdad, Ne… Renesmee?

— Señor, no es…

— Eso pasa. Aquí tienes tu mochila, Renesmee. Lo siento

El señor Banner suspiro

— Usted no tiene remedio, Señor Black—musito con frustración—, tendré que anotarlo. Llenará su segunda hoja…Y citaré a su padre

Me encogí de hombros

— Mi padre ha pasado más aquí que en casa; podría vivir aquí —murmuré. La clase rió

— ¡Silencio! —gruñó el director, fulminando con la mirada a mis compañeros. —, la siguiente hora váyase a detención

— Pero señor…—intervino Ness

— Usted también, señorita Cullen. No me convence del todo que no tuvo nada que ver… Pero detención será suficiente para usted.

— Ambos iremos —gruñí

— Usted se retira luego; sus clases están suspendidas, Sr. Black

Suspiré

— Como sea

— Se lo advertí ayer —me recordó

Fruncí el ceño

— _Eso_ no fue mi culpa —protesté

Rodo los ojos

— Las sillas no caen del cielo en dirección a los maestros, Señor Black.

— ¡Se me cayó!

— De todos modos, no tenia por que sentarse en una silla… _en la ventana_. Agradezca que no cayera usted también

— Tengo buenos reflejos

Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y suspiró

— Lo veo luego. —volteo y cerro la puerta

Nessie me miró apenada

— Cuanto lo siento, Jake —susurró

Toda la clase coreó un 'Awwww'. Los ignoré

— Da igual, supongo.

Ella negó

— No debiste…

— Dije que por ti, cualquier cosa.

Suspiró

— Lo siento mucho, Jacob. Le diré a papá que…

— Renesmee, todo esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Hizo un mohín

— De acuerdo…

El timbre sonó y nosotros salimos de clases en dirección a Detención

— Dame tu… esa, tu…—indiqué el bulto en su espalda

— ¿Bolso?

— Da igual, nombres extraños. No los memorizo—puse los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia a mi nerviosismo

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Jake? —inquirió, tendiéndome el bolso

Tragué saliva y lo tomé

— N-nada, ¿Por qué?

Rió

— Mientes peor que mi madre —puntualizó y se echó a reír otra vez—. Estás demasiado atento conmigo, y… y tú no eres así. A ti te vale un rábano el mundo

— Pero es por que el mundo no me importa. A diferencia de ti; tu sí me importas —la sangre subió a mis mejillas y agregué: — Como papá me importa también

Arqueó una ceja

— No sé quien eres y que hiciste con Jake —suspiro—, aunque me gusta este nuevo Jake

Suspiré, aliviado.

Ambos nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de Detención.

— Nunca he entrado aquí —admitió Ness en un susurro — ¿Es feo?

Me reí

— No seas melodramática, Nessie. Estás conmigo.

Abrí la puerta para que ella pasara primero y luego entré yo. Caminamos al pupitre del fondo, junto a la ventana. Yo siempre me sentaba allí

— ¿Cuántas veces has venido? —Nessie se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente y volteo con su silla hacia mi

— Eh… —enumere con los dedos—, ni idea. Ya perdí la cuenta

Puso los ojos en blanco

— ¿Me esperarás? Quiero decir, luego tu… te vas. Y yo me quedo. ¿Me esperarás a que yo salga?

Le sonreí

— Claro que si. No me voy sin ti… Además… quiero que me acompañes a la playa

Frunció el ceño

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con preocupación

Trague saliva

— Emmh… Si pero no —entrecerró los ojos con rabia—. Luego hablaremos.

Se encogió de hombros

— Como quieras. Yo dormiré en tu pupitre. ¿Te molesta?

Parpadeé, confuso

—N-no, para nada

Ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza en la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

Verla así, tan… pacífica, era hermoso. Me dieron ganas de agarrarla y besarla allí, y luego explicarle todo… Pero… No podía hacer eso

Y… ¿Qué pasaría si ella… no me correspondiera?

¿Qué pasaría si le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella no lo estuviera? ¿Y si le gustara Seth? ¿O Sam? ¿O Jared? No resistiría… Sería imposible.

Por otro lado… ¿Qué pasaría si ella me correspondiera? Quizás no estaba dispuesta a ser mi novia… Quizás ella no quería nada serio, y nisiquera querría ser mi amiga.

Se removió inquieta y yo suspiré. Recosté la cabeza junto a ella y me dormí

— ¿Me esperaras? —preguntó de nuevo Nessie

Le sonreí

— Te dije que sí. No voy a irme sin ti. Estaré en el estacionamiento, junto a la moto.

Suspiró

— Lo siento mucho, Jake. Enserio, todo fue mi culpa. Quizás aun puedo llamar a mi papá para que venga y hable con…

— Renesmee —la corte, enfadado—, te dije que no. Estoy bien, ya es normal, y no quiero que molestes a tu padre por una estupidez. Además, tampoco quiero estar en esa estúpida clase. Te espero aquí afuera, y procura salir rápido

Asintió y me abrazo

— Lo siento

Rodé los ojos

— Llegaras tarde, largo. Te veo luego. Si tienes problemas con Seth, me avisas y entro

— Pero tú no puedes entrar…

— Si es por ti, si puedo. Largo

Rió

— Te veo luego

Nessie corrió adentro y yo me derrumbé contra la muralla. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle todo?! Si ella no me quería, iba a matarme. No podría sobrevivir si ella no me quería a su lado… nisiquera como amigo. No lo soportaría…

* * *

**Nessie POV**

— ¡Listo! — Anuncié cuando salí de la puerta, para encontrarlo sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Se levantó al instante cuando notó mi presencia.

— Vale. ¿Vamos? — Comenzamos a caminar hacia su rabbit.

— ¿Porqué quieres que vayamos a la playa? — Inquirí cuando me abrió la puerta del coche. Jake estaba sumamente raro hoy.

— Bueno, pues… p-porque… — Tartamudeó. — … ¿No quieres ir?

— No es eso. Es… bueno. — Suspiré. — Olvídalo. Vamos.

Entré al rabbit mientras el daba la vuelta para ir al asiento del conductor.

El camino hacia La Push fue divertido. Me hacía reír con cada cosa que me decía. El bromeaba y yo solo reía.

En un momento, pude divisar a lo lejos como un perro se atravesó por el camino.

— ¡Cuidado! — Grité al ver que Jake estuvo a punto de atropellarlo.

Jake hizo un súper giro con el auto y pude ver como el perro salió corriendo.

— Uff. — Jadeo Jake. — Al menos no se ha lastimado. — Suspiró y me miró por un momento. — Hey… ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió al verme tapando mi ojo.

— Si, si. Es solo que... Rayos. Algo de tierra me entro en el ojo cuando giraste con el auto.

— Haber, déjame verte. — Se acercó un poco a mi, quitando con lentitud mi mano que reposaba sobre mi ojo, para acercarse aún más a mi rostro.

Creo que en ese instante la estúpida tierra se fue de mi ojo, para que el pánico la sustituyera.¡¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?! Su maldito pero perfecto aliento rozaba mi cara, mis labios... causando algunos jadeos descontrolados de mi pecho.

Pude ver como comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, para intentar unir sus labios con los míos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solté un grito.

— ¡Un insecto! — Fue la peor excusa que pude haber inventado. Pero... ¡No estaba preparada para besarlo! Es decir... si lo estaba, pero ¡rayos! Nunca pensé que el quisiera hacerlo.

Jake suspiró y entrecerró los ojos para alejarse de mi.

— ¿Donde? — Preguntó, inspeccionando el auto.

— Ehmm... — Le sonreí, nerviosa. — Creo que ya se fue.

Volvió a suspirar y arrancó el auto de nuevo.

Esta vez, el camino fue silencioso. Yo sólo miraba por la ventanilla, y por momentos, le echaba una ojeada al rostro de Jake. Él se mantenía serio mirando hacia adelante. Quería preguntarle como estaba, pero me daba miedo de echar a perder todo. Por lo que mejor cerré la boca.

Llegamos al fin.

Él se bajo del auto, mientras que yo luchaba con el maldito cinturón de seguridad, el cual no podía quitar.

— Maldito cinturón. ¡Ábrete, salte o lo que sea! — Hice un puño mi mano y comencé a pegarle al botón, el que parecía estar trabado o algo por el estilo.

Escuché a Jake suspirar. Abrió la puerta y el mismo me quitó el cinturón.

Le sonreí algo nerviosa para luego bajar del auto. El cerró la puerta, y, para mi sorpresa, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección determinada.

Lo seguí a tropezones; el caminaba algo ligero, como si estuviera nervioso. Si el supiera que la nerviosa aquí soy yo…

Llegó hasta cerca de un árbol y me soltó para hacerme frente, y mirarme serio, con un semblante nervioso.

— Ness, tu sabes que somos amigos de chiquitos. Y yo no quiero que la amistad se rompa. —Soltó de la nada.

Lo miré confundida.

— ¿Que? — Inquirí.

— Y eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo, pero siempre algo se interpondrá entre nosotros. —Dijo, ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Que pasa, Jake?

El suspiró y caminó unos momentos por el mismo lugar, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

— Yo... lo siento tanto. Intenté retrasarlo, pero luego te lo diría de todas formas.

Entrecerré mis ojos, un poco cansada de su actuación.

— Jake; dilo ya. — Le reté.

Jake inhaló por un momento.

— Ness... tu eres mi mejor amiga y... — Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo.

— Jacob. Vamos, dilo ya.

— Mierda. No creí que esto fuera tan difícil.

— ¡Jake!

— ¡No me grites! — Se quejó. — Esto no es tan fácil como parece. No quiero arruinar la amistad, entiéndeme.

Suspiré un poco para tranquilizarme.

— Vamos Jake. No pasa nada, somos muy amigos como para que lo que me digas arruine la amistad. Enserio. Vamos, dime... ¿Que ocurre?

El suspiró.

— Vale, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaremos de ser amigos. Si a ti no te parece bien lo que te diré, pues... lo olvidaras y seremos los mismos amigos de siempre.

Le sonreí un poco, de una forma cariñosa y luego asentí.

— Te lo prometo.

Jake tomó una bocanada de aire y me tomó de la mano. Yo me quedé paralizada.

— Mira, Ness... cuando te conocí, fue... no lo se. Fue tán hermoso. Cuando vi tus ojos color chocolate, aún siendo un estúpido crio, sentí algo y no sabía que era, no lo entendía. Pero ahora que hemos crecido, lo tengo más claro que nunca. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿Y que es? — Pregunté.

— Que estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

Me quedé en completo _shock_, hasta podía imaginar mi ojo tildando de la sorpresa.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir mi boca en ese instante.

Jake suspiró y se alejó.

— Dios santo, que idiota soy. — Murmuró mientras caminaba en su lugar. — Lo siento. Si yo hubiera podido controlarlo... te prometo que esto no habría pasado. Pero no estaba en mis manos, enserio lo siento.

Pude ver como comenzó a caminar, por lo que corrí y me puse en frente de él.

— ¡No no! Espera, no fue ese tipo de '¡¿QUE?!?, ¡Mierda, te odio!' Sino más bien fue ese tipo de '¡¿Que! ¿Enserio? ¡Oh dios, no puedo creerlo!', de veras. — Asentí un par de veces. — Pero... ¿Es cierto?

Jake me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Nah, te estoy jodiendo por que Frankenstein me pago mil dóla… ¡Claro que es cierto!

Lo miré fijo por un instante.

— Bésame. — Le ordené.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ante mi pedido.

— ¿Que? Pero Ness tu...

— Ya cállate y bésame. —Acorté la distancia para unir mis labios con los suyos, colocando mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo más hacia mi, y que no escapara. Al principio quedo algo aturdido, pero luego respondió a mi beso de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía. Desesperados, ansiosos.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome a él lentamente, hundiéndome en la mejor sensación del maldito universo. Su boca.

* * *

**Jake POV**

**S**uspiré derrotado; no había manera de que Nessie me correspondiera…

— ¡Listo! —Nessie salió del instituto con la mochila al hombro y una sonrisa curvando sus labios

Me levante de inmediato

— Vale. ¿Vamos? —nos encaminamos al Volswagen a paso lento

— ¿Por qué quieres ir a la playa? —preguntó Nessie apenas le abrí la puerta del coche

_Mierda_

— Bueno, pues… p-porque—balbuceé como un completo idiota—… ¿No quieres ir?

— No es eso. —musitó— Es… bueno—suspiró—. Olvídalo. Vamos

Ness entró al coche y yo me di la vuelta por delante del coche para subirme. Abrí la puerta del lado del conductor y entre, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el coche en marcha

Al parecer mi enamoramiento me ponía cada vez mas estúpido. Hablaba puras idioteces, y Nessie se reia, no se si por compasión, o por que en realidad era chistoso lo que decia

A diez metros mas o menos, habia un perro pequeño

_Veinte puntos si le das_

— ¡Cuidado! —me chilló Ness apenas lo vio. A la mierda los veinte puntos, ella queria tener al animal vivo.

Lo esquivé, dándole un giro al coche. El perro corrio lejos del coche.

— Uff —jadeé, soltando el volante—, al menos no se ha lastimado. —suspiré. Una vocecita en mi mente me dijo '_Estúpido, estabas diciendo "veinte puntos si le doy". Soy tu conciencia, idiota, ¿Crees que no se lo que piensas'. _Ignore a la vocecita y miré a Nessie. —Hey… ¿Estas bien? — pregunté al ver como tapaba su ojo.

— Si, si. Es sólo que…Rayos. Algo de tierra me entró al ojo cuando giraste con el auto

— Haber, déjame verte —musite, acercándome a ella. Quité su mano con suavidad, acercándome aún mas a ella. Mi aliento sopló en su rostro y ella jadeó.

Instantáneamente, cerré los ojos por quién-sabe-qué. Nessie solto un grito y yo pegué un brinco

— ¡Un insecto! —chilló.

Quería que me alejara…

Suspiré y me eché para atrás

— ¿Dónde? —musité con la voz rota, examinando el coche

— Ehmm… —sonrio con nerviosismo—. Creo que ya se fue

Suspiré denuevo y volví a poner el coche en marcha

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Podia ver a ratos que Nessie volteaba su vista hacia mí, y en varias ocaciones intentó decir algo, más no dijo nada. Yo miré al frente, sin desperdiciar ni una sola mirada en ella ni en nada más que no fuera la calle delante de mí.

Apenas llegamos, me bajé del auto y camine hasta su puerta. Cuando la abri, me dieron ganas de echarme a reir al ver a Nessie discutiendo y golpeando al cinturon. En vez de reír, suspiré con horror fingido y quité sus manos para desabrochar el cinturón. Ella sonrió nerviosa otra vez y bajó del coche. Yo cerre la puerta y luego tome su mano. La sentí tensarse, mas no se opuso. Camine algo nervioso hasta la playa y ella tropezó varias veces detrás de mi, aunque no cayó. No iba a dejar que cayera jamás, siempre estaria a su lado. Aunque me rechazara…

Cuando llegamos a _mi_ árbol, la solté y me volteé a ella, apoyándome en el tronco

— Ness, tu sabes que somos amigos. Y yo no quiero que la amistad se rompa —musité de pronto.

_Genial, ahora Renesmee te vé como un completo idiota_

Ella me observo confundida

— ¿Qué?

—Y eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo, pero siempre algo se interpondrá entre nosotros —continué, ignorando lo que ella había dicho

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

— ¿Qué pasa, Jake?

Suspiré y caminé en mi lugar, agarrándome la cabeza con las manos

— Yo… lo siento tanto —musité—. Intenté retrasarlo, pero luego te lo diría de todas formas

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia

— Jake; dilo ya —espetó con voz seria

Inhalé una bocanada de aire y comencé denuevo

— Ness… tu eres mi mejor amiga y…

— Jacob. Vamos, dilo ya

— Mierda. No creí que esto fuera tan dificil

— ¡Jake! —gritó

— ¡No me grites! —protesté—. Esto no es tan fácil como parece. No quiero arruinar la amistad, entiéndeme

Suspiró

— Vamos, Jake. No pasa nada, somos muy amigos como para que lo que me digas arruine la amistad. , dime… ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiré, derrotado

— Vale, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaremos de ser amigos. Si a ti no te parece bien lo que te diré, pues… lo olvidaras y seremos los mismos amigos de siempre

Sonrió de forma cariñosa y asintio

— Te lo prometo

Tomé una bocanada de aire y tomé su mano para comenzar. Nessie se tensó

—Mira, Ness... cuando te conocí, fue... no lo sé. Fue tan hermoso. Cuando ví tus ojos color chocolate, aún siendo un estúpido crio, sentí algo y no sabía que era, no lo entendía. Pero ahora que hemos crecido, lo tengo más claro que nunca. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida.

Sus ojos llamearon como el fuego y luego brillaron

— ¿Y que es? —pregunto

— Que estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti

Se quedó en _shock_ por un tiempo que a mi me parecio una eternidad

— ¡¿QUE?! —chillo con voz ahogada

Suspire y me aleje. Suponia que algo como esto iba a pasar…

— Dios santo, que idiota soy —murmuré con la voz rota, caminando de un lugar a otro —Lo siento. Si yo hubiera podido controlarlo... te prometo que esto no habría pasado. Pero no estaba en mis manos, enserio lo siento.

Comencé a alejarme, de seguro cuando llegara a mi casa me rompería en pedacitos… No iba a soportarlo…

Senti unos pasos correr tras de mi

— ¡No, no! Espera, no fue ese tipo de '¡¿QUE?!?, ¡Mierda, te odio!' Sino más bien fue ese tipo de '¡¿Que! ¿Enserio? ¡Oh dios, no puedo creerlo!', de veras. — asintió un par de veces y yo observé su rostro. — Pero... ¿Es cierto?

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia

— Nah, te estoy jodiendo por que Frankenstein me pagó mil dóla… ¡Claro que es cierto!

Me miró fijamente

— Bésame —ordenó

Me tensé y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

— ¿Qué? Pero Ness tu…

— Ya cállate y bésame —acortó la distancia y unió nuestros labios en un beso. Al principio no se lo correspondi, debido a la sorpresa que me dio escucharla. Ella colocó sus manos en mi nuca para acercarme mas a ella, intentando que me fuera, aunque tampoco pretendía hacerlo. De a poco, comencé a corresponder sus besos desesperados, de la misma manera. De forma ansiosa, memoricé su rostro con mis manos y luego las puse en su cintura, acercándola a mi de forma lenta.

Y, ¿Saben qué? Fue el sentimiento mas hermosamente maravilloso de mi jodida vida; fue amor. Un beso, en el que le entregué mi corazón, sin reglas. Y que, desde ahora, lo tendría siempre, y lo usaría a su antojo.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**Nota 1:**Hellow, people :3 acá un lindo oneshoot salido de nuestras locas mentes(?) Me divertí mucho escrbiendolo contigo, sweety : D aunque tardamos un montón en terminarlo(?) Well, dejenlos lindos reviews o los torturaré con mi Mente Kun Fú a la Jane Volturi :3 (LL)

**Nota 2:**Hellou honeys ! A mi tambien me encantó escribirlo contigo, Jane. Y muchísimo que nos tardamos, al final terminamos ayudándonos mutuamente en las partes qe nos tocaban xD RR? Para saber si servimos como escritoras juntas.. o mejor separadas.. o mejor no lo somos xD Y yo les leeré las mentes con mi poder de leer mentes... el problema es qe no se leer xD Hablo idioteces, okey. Adios !


End file.
